


something won't ever change

by laNill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post 375, Post-Time Skip, kuroo is a life saver for kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laNill/pseuds/laNill
Summary: He knews that ring the doorbell is counterproductive. If Kenma shut himself in his gaming rooms with headphones stuck on and the discharge of neutron rifles exploding in his ears, he can also be locked out of the house all night - he'd already been there.Since high school this side of him hasn’t changed; if possible, it’s only increased.Or, a very self-indulgent fic of kuroo and kenma and their struggles and fondeness to live together.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	something won't ever change

**Author's Note:**

> it's happening that my only one braincell is still struggling with chap 375 and kenma. that kenma. that beautiful and powerfull kenma.  
> And i love those gorgeous boys kenma e kuroo, they're my jewels so I decided to write a lil thing(s? i want to write so much abt them rn). Being an old married couple. living togheter. at kenma house. YAS. (I just want my sons to be happy and live freely their adult life pls forgive this self indulgent mess).  
> Before we start I'm gonna do a little disclaimer. I try my best to stay as close to their characterization in canon, but if u guys think smth is off pls don't hesitate to tell me in the comments! :D  
> That said, thank u and enjoy.

The first thing Kuroo notices when he enters the driveway is that he has forgotten the keys.

They aren’t in the pockets of his denim jacket, nor in those of the pants; and he doubts he has slipped them into the adidas’ bag he has on his shoulder.

He thanks that Kenma has chosen a traditional house. He knews that ring the doorbell is counterproductive. If he shut himself in his gaming rooms with headphones stuck on and the discharge of neutron rifles exploding in his ears, he can also be locked out of the house all night - he'd already been there.

Since high school this side of him hasn’t changed; if possible, it’s only increased.

He walks around the house, coming to the back patio. The windows are open; it's still warm to be early autumn and the most mature and apprehensive part of himself is heartened to see that Kenma remembers to airing the house and not die asphyxiated like a mouse. On the other, he wrinkles his forehead because he is always so careless and unmindful to left the windows open wide.

“Kenma!” He calls, taking off his shoes.

In response he receives a low meow. Despite Kenma has a typical cat-like attitudes, and he has often heard him mewing in indiscreet contexts, the sound makes his eyebrows arch.

He doesn’t hear it coming, for felines it’s easy, but he can easily locate it. The lazy look of a cat with a soft black fur emerges from behind the wooden doors of the sliding windows. Still meows, with more insistence than before, it stands there and sways his tail. “Are you on guard, mh?”

The meow he receives in response seemed to assert, bending an ear when his fingers brushes the neck.

Kenma, on the other hand, Kuroo hears him coming. The sound of footsteps is pretty much heavy on those old wooden boards, impressing his weight in every step.

He doesn’t deny the slight contraction in the chest. The sound alone is enough to make Kuroo's heart swell.

Kenma is preceded by the fresh smell of apple shampoo, shower gel and lemons.

“Kuro?” There is a questioning hint - he could say hopefull, in his calling.

He sees him on the patio door, wide sweatpants on and an equally large jumper that belonged to him in high school while rubbing his damp hair with a towel. He couldn’t ignore that seeing him with one of his clothes, thinking about him curling up on it during his sleep like a cat, warms his chest and stretches something in his abdomen.

He has no time to say anything, the cat's meow precedes him as he returns to Kenma.

“You let him in now.” Kuroo notes, standing up.

Kenma looks down at that furball rubbing on his leg, a stray that had begun to wander around even before he moved. He gives him a some scratches on his head as he hears him purring. “He replaces the other Kuro.”

Kuroo looks at him with an overly tragic expression, a hand against his chest. “I leave you for few days and I got replaced so easily? You heal me.”

He just sighs, and Kuroo takes advantage of the moment to touch a damp lock. The tint is slowly fading away, his hair is more black than pale yellow. He squeezes the tip lightly between his thumb and forefinger, bringing it to his lips. To do this, he bends down slightly, and he can smell more of his skin. “They're gotten long.”

He sees the texture of his skin crossed by a tremble.

“I don’t mind.” Kenma's big eyes look at him, attentive.

He touches his cheek with the back of his hand, his knuckles gently caress his soft, pale skin of his face. A lazy smile relaxes his lips.

“You’re lazy-ass to cut them.”

His expression curls into a grimace. It’s adorable even when he does that kind of faces; the years passed, but that kind of behavior remained. Kuroo smile this time is softer, rubbing his nose with his.

“.. You're cold.” Kenma wrinkles his nose, sliding his hands around Kuroo’s waist. He tugs at his shirt to keep them there.

He missed him, he missed him so much.

“I missed you too.” Kuroo smiles against his lips, his hand still in his hair. The fingers run slowly between the soft strands, dwelling on the pleasant sensation of feeling them slide under the palm, against the callous fingertips. He pulls them back sideways, uncovering part of his face. The gesture alone makes his heart clench.

Kenma's voice brings him back.

“You know, you’ve been away for less than a month.”

“Nineteen days, to be exact.”

“Did you mark them?”

“Of course, I always mark the days I am away from you.”

Kenma rolls his eyes. “You are so dramatic.”

He touches his lips in the most chaste and firm of kisses that he could give him, and even with this he feels the synapses slow down, the heart can hardly keep up. Kenma’s little hands slides up his back, fingertips clutches to his shoulder blade. His body is not as small and thin as it once was, but neither his own is; it’s always easy to hold him, feels him, takes deep breath of his smells - warm, familiar.

Kenma had suffered for Kuroo’s absence more than ever this time - he had to do a couple of games in the north, in hokkaido. The trip with the v-league team had been longer than expected, he still had to catch up with his university studies.

“You played well.” Kuroo heard him say, the air returning to fill his lungs with a flicker of eyelashes. “You makes some mistakes and could have avoided a lot of things, but on average you did well.”

“Oh I'm flattered. Have you seen the livestream?” Kenma never loses none of Kuroo’s games, wherever he is in the world, he has his specific channels and sites where he can see it.

“Not attentively; meanwhile I was playing fire emblem.”

Kuroo lets out a soft sigh between the crooked smile. That hadn’t changed too. “What a supportive boyfriend I have...” he singsongs, bending down to press kisses to his neck.

A low meow diverts both of their attention down. The cat had his tail twisted around Kenma ankle, bending its head against his pants.

“Hey, give us a break ok? I'm here now. Can you leave for five minutes?”

Another meow, long and sharp. It seemed like a no.

“He wants to eat.” Kenma says while the two Kuroos exchange staring glances with each other. It feels as if his territory is threatened, and he cannot allow it. “Ramen or pizza?”

“For this kuro or the other kuro?”

“None of you two. I was speaking for myself.” Kenma deflects, opening the freezer and taking out the pizza box.

Kuroo looks skeptically at the garbage pail and the half-empty fridge.

“.. You only ate instant stuff, didn't you?”

“It's faster.”

"High cholesterol is too if you don't stop.”

He wrinkles his bare feet against the floor, he used to do that when he was pondering or thinking of a way to avoid dangers. “I'm not good and I had to work.”

“Kenma.”

“You were not there to cook for me.” Kenma looks at him with that kind of eyes that intend to bend his will, that mild, liquid eyes when he wants to avoid discussions. He looks at him with those big, bright, soft and tender eyes, behind his long dark eyelashes and long hair.

He does it on purpose, because he knows his weaknesses.

Even that hadn't changed at all. He continued to be. Weak for everything about Kenma.

A mischievous smile bends Kuroo’s lips, the crescent moon of white teeth appears between the crooked slice of the lips.

“I'm speechless. You're really using _charm_ against me.”

“Mmh maybe. Is it working?”

Kuroo bends down, puts his hands on the edge of the sink on Kenma sides, immobilizes him there.

He kisses him again, the pressure just stronger, the curve of his lips bends, opening up to a hint of his tongue. Over the years, Kenma has become more aware of his needs, more greedy. But the soft rosy flush that blooms on his cheeks is the same. “I would say yes.”

Is the same as well as the sharp gleam in his eyes and the amused smile he gives him against his lips.

Or the flicker of the heart in his throat for feeling him, touch him, love him. Or the contraction of the muscles every time he embraces him, and the slight shiver that runs down his back when he does even those funny terrible face.

The tip of the lips touches with his.

The meow insinuates angrily and insistently between them. Kuroo mumbles a guttural sound as he looks down at the cat. “This happens when you replace one kuro with another.” He grunts, stepping back.

Without giving them time, the cat creeps between the feet of Kenma swaying back and forth, hoarse meowing.

For a moment, a single moment, he stops and stares at him from behind his lazy yellow eyes and snorts.

“The water is still warm. Go take a shower.” Kenma says, his hands tucked into his trousers and messy, dump hair. “Hurry up, after dinner I have an online event.”

Kuroo lets out a sigh.

“At eleven o'clock I want you to sleep, you've such shadows under your eyes. And tomorrow I go shopping for you properly. You will eat vegetables until I hear you ask for mercy.” Kenma rubs his mouth in an annoyed and angry groan. “And don't _tsk_ me. Or I hide your switch too.”

“You can’t.”

“I can.”

“No.”

“Yes, and I will.”

“Get out of my house.”

“Don’t threaten me, Kenma!”

He must admit that they could have been older, age had increased and life had become quite different. Something has changed, but certain things would never changed. And that was fine.


End file.
